


Divergence in Chaos

by ziasann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Family Feels, Gen, Minor Violence, Miya Atsumu Swears, Post-Time Skip, Texts from the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziasann/pseuds/ziasann
Summary: Atsumu Miya received three messages that morning. All from an 'Unknown Number'.Your brother's going to die tonight.Eight in the evening.I need you to save him.He only wanted a peaceful weekend with his brother.***"We never said goodbyes, we don't do that. We’re brothers, we always meet again.So don't tryna fucken say goodbye to me, Osamu Miya."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Divergence in Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I pulled this one nice, but if I did, enjoy.

> _ If heaven's grief brings hell's rain _
> 
> _ Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday _
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 

* * *

_ "I wanna go back in time, I wanna talk to him for one last time." _

_ God agreed and handed him a phone. _

* * *

  
  


Atsumu's fitful sleep was disturbed by successive rings in his side table. He counted the third vibration before picking up the damn phone and checking who texts in a Saturday morning-

  
  
  


**_8:52 AM_ **

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

**_Your brother's going to die tonight._ **

  
  
  


**_8: 56 AM_ **

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

**_Eight in the evening._ **

  
  
  


**_9:00 AM_ **

**_From Unknown Number_ **

**_I need you to save him._ **

  
  
  


Like everything else Atsumu decides half-heartedly in the mornings, he closes his phone and shuts his eyes. It's probably a prank, and Osamu's only downstairs cooking breakfast or maybe brunch for him. 

He wanted a peaceful weekend with his brother.

Is that too much to ask?

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Osamu was surprised when Atsumu entered the dining area an hour later. He couldn't blame his twin though, Atsumu at weekends with no training meant 12-1 PM wake-up calls. 

The table was set, utensils and all, the food not yet. Osamu usually heats it up before serving. Atsumu pulls out a chair and cascades on the seat, annoyance expressed with how loud the feet scraped the wooden floor.

"Aren't ya early today?" Osamu strides from the dirty kitchen, apron messed with sauce. His twin opens the fridge to take out his supposed brunch, unraveling the plastic-wrapped above the ceramic bowl.

His phone rings for the fourth time today.

Atsumu rolled his eyes as he read the sender. Unknown Number again. He doesn't want to deal with a prank that subtracted his hours of rest but his fingers had swiped automatically. 

  
  
  


**_10:11 AM_ **

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

**_Breakfast is omurice, 'Samu drew an annoyed face in the food 'cause he said that's how ya looked like._ **

  
  
  


Atsumu groaned and faced his phone screen away from his sight. Osamu noticed his irritated demeanor as he placed the white bowl before him. 

Atsumu glared at his breakfast like it was the ball his teammate couldn't spike.

"You looked like that." Osamu grinned as he sat on the opposite chair. His face was loudly proud of the ketchup drawing atop the egg. Almost like the angry emoji, except with Atsumu's right-sided bangs.

"I beg to differ," Atsumu muttered before thanking his blessings and digging into his food. 

His phone rings and Atsumu almost cuss with his mouth full. 

"Won't ya answer?" Osamu raised his eyebrow, "Work? Date?"

"T'was better if either of those two" Atsumu grumbled. Osamu stared at him, asking for elaboration. Atsumu decided he'd share the prank mail once he confirms the last message from Unknown Number.

Or maybe not.

  
  
  


**_10:21 AM_ **

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

**_You begged to differ, and there's cheese in the middle of the rice._ **

  
  
  


Atsumu scourged his breakfast, chopsticks slicing in on the dish, and just like how the message explicitly said melted cheese ran down from the food.

Osamu must have caught on to his changed atmosphere as Atsumu lets go of the bowl. He grabs his phone and types in to reply, nails clacking with the keyboard on fire.

"What's wrong?"

"There's cheese in the egg," Atsumu said, which was not supposed to be a problem at all since _omurice_ with cheese was one of his favorites. The way he mentioned it with a hint of venom as his eyes were glued to his phone told Osamu that the cheese in the egg was not the problem at all.

  
  
  


**_10:23 AM_ **

**_To: Unknown Number_ **

**_Who are you?_ **

  
  
  


Possibilities listed off in his mind as he waited for an answer. A stalker? A prankster? Hacker? Deep Web? Yakuza? The list was cut short as his phone vibrated for the nth time this morning, his palm shaking along with the ring.

  
  
  


**_10:24 AM_ **

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

**_Glad ya finally asked. I'm Atsumu Miya._ **

  
  


"'Tsumu?" Osamu's voice was far. His head spinning from the next mail he received.

  
  


**_10:25 AM_ **

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

**_Atsumu Miya, three years from the future where ‘Samu has been dead._ **

  
  


Atsumu stares at his twin, a minuscule turn of lips signaling his worry and confusion. If he'd guess Osamu's thoughts, which were not 100% accurate, maybe Osamu will assume that Atsumu had to leave for an emergency.

He wished it could be that easy to explain.

The irate feeling in his skin churns to inexplicable dread.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ "If there's a chance to save him, will you take it?" _

_ God had asked him before. _

_ His answer never changed. _

_ "Yes." _

  
  
  


* * *

On the weekend they scheduled to spend time together because God knows distance wedged their careers, Atsumu didn't expect he'd believe those messages claiming from the future.

The scenario felt like a sci-fi movie, Atsumu cannot believe he's the stupid protagonist who entertains this kind of shit. 

  
  
  


**_1:30 PM_ **

**_To: Unknown Number_ **

**_What does my future self want?_ **

  
  
  


Osamu returns from his chores, Atsumu promised his turn for the evenings just like when they were younger. His twin removes his apron and gloves, bubbles from the dishwashing soap streaking his temples. He couldn't help the shit-eating grin which slides from his mouth.

There's no way somebody this stupid will die earlier than him. In movies, the smart ones were the first eliminated because the story will end shortly if they let the wise ones live for another five minutes.

  
  


**_1:36 PM_ **

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

**_Spend time with him._ **

  
  
  


"'Samu," Atsumu called when his brother plopped beside him. The PS4 console was on, Atsumu forgot to chuck in the game CD and prepare the controllers. 

Osamu glanced at the television, the newly bought game not yet inserted in the disc. Osamu rolled his eyes, and Atsumu deserved that but he only needed to know one thing.

"If you knew something's gonna happen in the future, would ya stop it?"

"Didja watch some sci-fi alien movie?" Osamu chuckles but pauses when he observes Atsumu biting the inside of his cheek. They both tend to do that before competitions and matches, Suna once mentioned back in the day. 

"Depends..." Osamu stares at the ceiling. "How important is that 'something'?"

"Someone important dies."

"Ah."

Atsumu predicted his twin's answer as he replied back to the mysterious messenger. Whether the reason was that he'd known Osamu for a long time, or because he'd do the same if he was the one asked of that question, Atsumu nodded and understood.

"'Course I'd take it." Osamu watched him, "I'd take every chance to save that person."

  
  
  


**_1:38 PM_ **

**_To: Unknown Number_ **

**_Easy enough._ **

  
  


"That's too cheesy. C'mon, I'll defeat ya in the first five minutes."

* * *

_ "Do you believe he can do it?"  _

_ God queried after he received a message from the past. _

_ It was their only hope to be saved.  _

_ "Of course." _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


He did beat Osamu at the first match, but Osamu beat him twice in the succeeding rounds. Atsumu missed it here, he missed normalcy and playing with his brother all day long. 

Those mundane days in the past were things he took for granted when they were young. Atsumu and Osamu grew up to be the people they wanted to be. It was scary because that meant they'd be only Atsumu Miya and Osamu Miya. It was scary because Atsumu was not used to being only Atsumu Miya. Never again with the Miya twins. 

Even when they spent their childhood wishing the other was gone, that didn't mean it won't hurt when reality slapped it to his face. Osamu must have understood how Atsumu felt, as he always does without saying anything because when Atsumu said he'd crash at his house, no complaints were filed.

The warning from his future self (he hoped it wasn't really him in the future because he cannot imagine how to live without Osamu) still stood stark and cautious. The fact that the sender also did not interrupt Atsumu during the game with Osamu kind of put him off too.

  
  
  


He found it hard to tell those weird stuff with Osamu. Arguments were easier to fall into, and so Atsumu did effortlessly.

"Did ya really need the soy sauce?" Atsumu interrogated, Osamu closed the kitchen cabinets. Their stock of soy sauce is all seemingly empty.

"Have to get it or we don't have dinner." Osamu retorted, readying his wallet and phone to buy outside. Atsumu can't have his brother out of the house.

"I'd buy it for ya." He grasps for his jacket and pockets his phone, missing the annoying vibration that provided answers on what he did today.

The journey will be quick. Osamu's safer at the house. Time never favored Atsumu.

  
  
  


**_6:53 PM_ **

**_To: Unknown Number_ **

**_Future me, how did 'Samu die?_ **

There are a lot of things Atsumu did not expect he'd believe today, but his pace was rushed and his heartbeat never slowed down. Trepidation crawled in his nape, he had to get Osamu's soy sauce fast.

**_6:55 PM_ **

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

**_Can't tell._ **

  
  


Atsumu cursed, his shoes skidding loudly on the pavement. He was a fool to trust some con-man claiming to be him. This future self wasn't really helpful when it matters. 

The threat was only applied for tonight. If Atsumu finishes his errand and comes home to his twin, he'd secure the other's safety. 

**_6:56 PM_ **

**_To: Ugly 'Samu_ **

**_Lock the door._ **

  
  
  


**_6:59 PM_ **

**_From: Ugly 'Samu_ **

**_'Kay._ **

  
  


**_7:02 PM_ **

**_To: Unknown Number_ **

**_Not helpin'. Thought you'd wanna save our brother too._ **

  
  
  


The 7-Eleven convenience store illuminated by the corner of the street. Atsumu was breathing hard, every inch of his skin alert with adrenaline. 

When the glass doors opened, a group of teenage boys passed by him. They were muttering something about  _ deliveries _ , and a  _ job well done soon _ . He bumped into the shoulder of one but couldn't care less since the other didn't mind. 

Atsumu entered the store, gritting his teeth as he searched for the condiment on the shelves.  _ Stupid prank, stupid soy sauce, stupid 'Samu.  _

And  _ stupid me for being scared. _

He clutched the bottle of soy sauce, striding towards the cashier register. The old man peeking at his stature once before scanning the barcode. Atsumu paid, running to go back but the old man called him for his change. Atsumu slowed a bit, then shouted for the old man to keep it. He sprinted on the sidewalks, glancing at his phone which didn't notify any message at all.

  
  
  


Atsumu was panting by the door of Osamu's house. The door was locked, Atsumu had his spare key in his wallet. There were no sounds when he barged in, plastic bag in hand, about to throw it in Osamu's face.

Instead, there was only a note at the dining table where they ate brunch earlier. A post-it with clear penmanship, with three sentences to explain everything.

  
  


**Stinky 'Tsumu,**

**Emergency delivery.**

**It'd be quick.**

**Wait for me to cook dinner.**

**\- Samu, best Miya**

  
  
Atsumu stomped the condiment near the note with a thud. He dialed Osamu's phone, the signal cannot be reached. He had to give credit to his twin, Osamu may not have stayed inside but he did lock the door. Piss-off. Atsumu ran from the house again, contacting another number, nails scratching his phone.

  
  
**_7:32 PM_ **

**_To: Unknown Number_ **

**_Is this why you messaged me? 'Cause we couldn't save him?_ **

  
  
  


What was the purpose of knowing the future if it was inevitable? 

His future self only wanted him to spend time with Osamu.

But he couldn't forget:  **_I need you to save him._ **

  
  
  


His phone rings.

  
  
  


_**Caller: Unknown Number** _

  
  
  


Atsumu would have preferred if the caller was Osamu.

  
  
  


"Where's he? Can't ya even tell me that?!" Atsumu was turning every round and corner. Dogs barked at him. 

" **_Atsumu_ ** ." The voice was his own but gruffer. " **_What happened?_ ** "

"Whaddya mean what happened?!" Atsumu kicked onto something but he didn't check what it was. He roamed and roamed more. The streetlights blinking and passerby gawking at his speed. 

"'Samu's gone!" Atsumu exclaimed.

" **_He left a note, didn't he._ ** " His future self confirmed.  _ Fuck, that means.... _ " **_What did he say there?_ ** "

There was aching hope from the question. Atsumu wondered for a brief second why his future self asked a question they both already knew the answer of. 

"He had a delivery, asked me to wait." He sputtered, circling another block. Training and jogging were easier when the life of your brother wasn't on the forethought of your mind.

**_Emergency delivery._ **

_ 'Just need to make the delivery soon, guys.' _

**_Wait for me to cook dinner._ **

_ 'It'd be a job well done.' _

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

It's 7:40 PM.

  
  
  


He remembers the group of boys, wearing caps and sleeves at the convenience store.

This town was small, he already checked several of the suspicious alleys. He hit text after text to Osamu, asking him to postpone the delivery. The call is still on.

"You were stupid," Atsumu said to his caller, and defended that his future self may be stupid but not the present. 

" **_What?_ ** " 

Osamu didn’t reply to his texts. 

"Ya went to the convenience store right?" 

" **_'Tsumu-_ ** "

"There're youngins, talkin' about makin' a delivery."

" **_I don't understand!_ ** "

"They're gonna beat 'Samu up, how couldja not notice?!"

When Atsumu screamed on his phone, the alley he arrived at had no people. His hands were clammed and cold around his phone, fringe sticking onto his slicked temples. He paused to catch a breath. There's another alley, and maybe he's there. If not, then maybe on the next.

" **_I lied._ ** "

"What?"

" **_I'm not Atsumu Miya. Though, at some point, I did wish to be like you._ ** "

"Fuck you, 'Samu better be home and safe, I'll trace ya-"

" **_Listen to me, I'm still from the future, 'Tsumu._ ** "

"..."

" **_You were a mess when I died. You weren't playing volleyball anymore._ ** "

Atsumu could end the call here and forget everything, go back home, and wait for Osamu to cook dinner. 

" **_You couldn't take it, you were so sad._ ** "

Yet he stood frozen, listening to the voice which was achingly like 'Samu's but a bit different.

" **_Heaven wouldn't let me in because I couldn't leave you alone._ ** "

"Wait.."

" **_I couldn't leave you. It's unfair of me to leave the world without..._ ** "

_ Goddammit. _ Atsumu jumped, forcing his legs to move. His tendons were heavy as lead. He didn't let that shit stop him. 

" **_So I begged God, begged Him to give me a chance to say goodbye._ ** "

"Would 'ya listen to me, 'Samu!" Atsumu shouted, the edge of another corner ally revealing before his eyes. There's a car in front of said area. Atsumu took the second to imprint the plate number in his memory. 

"’ **_Tsumu...I just wanna say...I..._ ** "

"We never said goodbyes, we don't do that. We’re brothers, we always meet again.  _ So don't tryna fucken say goodbye to me, Osamu Miya. _ "

  
  
  


By the time he's at the alley, he counted the number of people inside the van. Only the driver. When he turned his sight at the dangerous blind path, there was the boy he bumped into earlier. The group of thugs glared at him. There's Osamu kneeling in the middle, lips bloodied, skin bruised and packaged food thrown aside.

When he met Osamu's tearing eyes, so similar to his own, Atsumu drops his phone to the ground and fists it for a fucking fight.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ God left Osamu alone with the phone. The call never ended.  _

_ He hovers by the room of his house, where Atsumu decided to reside after the fiasco. _

_ Atsumu was crying again in his sleep. _

_ Osamu heard punches, and grunts from the other line. Footsteps, running, a shout of "there's police coming!" and a car driving away. _

_ Then, a call of his name. _

_ "'Samu!" _

_ "'Ts..T-Tsumu?"  _

_ His voice from the past echoed. This time, he wasn't alone when he called for his brother.  _

_ It was all Osamu ever needed. _

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Osamu's fitful sleep was disturbed by three successive pats on his shoulders. When the pats were hitting more like spikes on his skin, Osamu groaned and rubbed his eyes to open it. 

"What..?"

Atsumu was grinning and staring at him, Osamu realized he was lying on the bed of his room. The bed where Atsumu occupied after his...after...his..

"Looked like you've seen a ghost?" Atsumu flicked his fringe away from his eyes. Atsumu was definitely older, but happier and lighter in his gestures. 

"No..." This wasn't real. Maybe he's at Heaven, maybe he was tricked. He was fine, he said goodbye or maybe God didn't accept him onto Heaven and asked Satan to cater his delusions.

He's okay, he shouldn't be alive.

  
  
  


A phone from the side table rings, Osamu recognizes it as the one God lent him.  _ This is impossible.  _

He cradles the gadget in his hand, feeling its weight as he opens to read the message.

  
  
  


**_8:52 AM_ **

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

**_I hope we won't ever have the chance to lose each other again._ **

**_\- the number 1 Miya_ **

  
  
  


Atsumu in front of him plucks his phone to read the message. "Ya' smilin' for nothin'? Thought t'was a date. But today is National Brothers' Day, ya have to say goodbye to yer dates."

"Who said it was National Brothers' Day?" Osamu asked, palm grasping for his brother's hand. _Real_ , his hand not translucent anymore. 

"Me!" Atsumu was about to tell him he was being clingy, but when he saw tears falling from Osamu's eyes, he squeezed the other's hand.

Osamu can feel the warmth from the other's skin, seeping onto his.

If this was their second chance, then maybe he should not waste it.

"I'll cook breakfast," Osamu promised.

  
  
  


* * *

> _ I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way _
> 
> _ Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday _
> 
> \- Just One Yesterday, Fall Out Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'd be able to write them better after the animation of Inarizaki arc. Couldn't resist writing this one even when they were briefly introduced. Didn't know what to do with the dialect too, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments below if you like it!  
> Follow my twitter account [@ziasann](https://twitter.com/ziasann) for more HQ memes and shenanigans.  
> Subscribe to my tumblr account [ziasann](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ziasann) for more HQ drabbles and stories.


End file.
